Welcome To The Family
by littlemalfoy
Summary: Lucius Malfoy welcomes Ginny to the family in his own little way.GinnyDraco Hinted NarcissaLucuis. Very Short drabbles. R&R. No Flames, please.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, though I wished I owned alot of things. Like Snape. And Lucuis. And Draco. mmmm. sorry. fan-girl moment_

* * *

Ginevra Weasley-or Ginevra _Malfoy_, as of 5 minutes ago- sniffed and adjusted her wedding dress.

"Mr. Malfoy, I thought you wouldn't be coming." She commented, eyeing her new father-in-law with suspicion.

Lucuis Malfoy narrowed his eyes.

"It would have been bad form not to attend my own son's wedding, don't you agree?" he responded stiffly.

Ginny smirked, suddenly understanding.

"Narcissa forced you to come, didn't she?"

He glared at her.

"_No one _forces a Malfoy to do _anything_. You must remember that now if you want to upkeep the family name."

With that said, he turned and walked away.

Ginny grinned.

Lucuis Malfoy did not speak without thinking very carefully first, so it was by no slip of tongue that he acknowledged she was now a Malfoy. For him, "You must upkeep the family name" was as good as a "Welcome To The Family". He might still _really _dislike her, but he'd come along. They all did.


	2. Chapter 2: Boyd and Alyson

**A/N: Just another drabble that popped into my head. It's late, so don't blame me if it sucks. :p**

"You know, you look like Boyd Holbrook…" Ginny observed, snuggling closer to her partner.

Draco furrowed his eyebrows.

"Who's Boyd Holbrook? And why would you be thinking of him _now_?"

"He's a muggle supermodel. I was just thinking you'd make a great model and he popped into my head because he looks like you."

Draco pouted.

"_No one _looks like me. I have a very unique appearance. _You_, however, resemble Alyson Hannigan."

Ginny frowned.

"You mean Willow from Buffy The Vampire Slayer? She doesn't look like me. "

Draco snorted.

"Oh yes she does. You have the same nose and lips."

Ginny glared at him, pulling out of his embrace.

"Why were you looking at another woman's lips?"

Draco blinked.

Uh-oh.


	3. Chapter 3: Shopping Trip

_A/N: These are some pics of Boyd Holbrook, incase you don't know about _

_him (remove spaces): www. Bankai. Org/ boyd / layout2 . gif & www. Synthetice-effulgence . com / art / blends / full / boyd.jpg_

"Malfoy's don't shop." Draco crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air.

Ginerva rolled her eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous, Draco. I've seen you shopping before. And put your nose down! I can see your boogers."

Draco's eyes widened.

"Malfoy's don't even _have_ boogers!"

She snorted.

"You're going, whether you like it or not."

Ginny grabbed his arm and pulled him off of the couch.

"Ugh. Take a shower before we go. You _stink_."

"Malfoy's don't s-"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**2 hours later:**

"Can we go home now?" Draco whined, finally swallowing his pride enough to pull his wand out and shrink the shopping bags.

Ginny shook her head.

"Just one more stop. I think you'll enjoy shopping there, though."

"It doubt it." he grumbled.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**5 minutes later:**

"A woman's lingerie store?" Draco pushed a few strands of his hair away from his eyes and looked around.

Ginny grinned. "Yep. I'm going to try on a few things and buy what you'd like to see me in."

Draco's mood improved considerably.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**30 minutes later:**

The door to the changing room opened slowly and Ginny walked out wearing a very revealing black lace nightdress.

"How do I look?" she asked shyly.

Draco blinked, shocked into silence.

"Wait a moment."

He turned around and disappeared somewhere in the back of the store.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
**"You bought everything in the store?!"

Draco shrugged.

"You're exaggerating, love. I bought everything in the store _in your size_."

Ginny's jaw dropped.

"I am _never_ taking you shopping again." 


	4. Chapter 4: Metamorph Malfoy

**A/N: **Beware of the Draco/ginny clichés in this chapter.

"Is it just me, or is her hair _pink_?" Draco Malfoy asked, staring at his daughter in a mix of love, astonishment and confusion.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Don't be silly, Draco. It's strawberry _blonde_."

Draco shook his head.

"I know what strawberry blonde looks like, Ginny. That's not strawberry blonde. That's _pink_."

Ginny looked back down at her daughter, Autumnilia Malfoy. The newborn gurgled happily.

"I don't see it." Ginny said stubbornly, shifting slightly in the hospital bed.

Draco sighed. It was obvious that his daughter's hair was pink. There was no mistaking it. Still, the girl was adorable and he fell in love with her instantly.

"May I hold her?"

Ginny smiled and passed their daughter to him.

Draco's eyes widened. Ginny stifled a scream.

The baby had apparently seen Draco's Slytherin tie, because her hair was now inarguably forest green.

"Do you think she's like Tonks?" Ginny asked nervously. Draco frowned and shook his head.

"What is that _sound_?" he murmured.

Ginny stared at her husband, seriously doubting his sanity. He gently placed Autumn into her arms and bent down to peek under the bed.

A moment later, he pulled himself up to full height, dragging a very flushed Fred Weasley up by the ear.

"I don't know what the fuss is about," Fred managed to get out between spouts of laughter. " Perhaps you'd like me to turn it black and greasy next time, in honor of her godfather?"


End file.
